Shiro (GNIT)
Shiro is first dog owned by Shuichi Takuma. Appearance Shiro is a yellow golden retriever with a brown collar and yellow eyes Personality He is loving towards his owner but he was an unruly dog. But is also brave and fearless when he decides to save him Ginga no Inutachi The story tells of a 13 year old boy named, Shuichi Takumasta, whose family owns the golden retriever, Shiro. The boy loved his dog and the dog loved him just as much, but because of school and other activities Shuichi lost interest in Shiro whom was left alone tied up in the back yard for long periods of time. When the dog was allowed inside of the house it behaved badly and was often struck by the boy's parents or hit with a broom. The dog would bark and scratch at the sliding door, wanting to get inside. Also because the dog was neglected Shiro never learned to walk on leash properly and became a problem to the family. When Shuichi is taking his dog to the Shiroa Animal Hospital the vet tells him that his dog is sick, but while the vet examines the dog, it runs out of the vet and out onto the streets to find Shuichi. When the dog does end up finding the boy he hanging out with a group of older kids inside of an Arcade. The dog scares the clerk and begins to shoo the dog away by hitting it with a broom. The noise gets Shuichi's attention as well as the group of kids. One of them punches the dog, and Shuichi gets mad, but they just laugh and leave him with the 'pathetic dog'. Shiro looks quite happy to see him, but Shuichi ignores the dog and just continues on his way with Shiro following slowly behind him. When Shiro finds Shuichi again he is being talked into running across a busy street by the other kids. He wants to impress them so he decides to do it, and almost gets hit by a large truck, but Shiro jumps into the street and gets hit instead. Now he realizes how much Shiro cares about him and starts to acknowledge the dog despite the negative reaction he gets from the other kids. Shuichi places Shiro on a bench and spends some time with the dog, but soon it collapses and the boy quickly hurries to the vet to save his dog's life. When Shuichi gets there it’s closed, but after banging on the doors the lights turn on. The vet invites him inside, but he tells the boy that his dog cannot be helped anymore. Shiro was too injured from being hit by the truck and the dog's health was in bad condition which is evidentially shown when the vet removes the dog's collar showing the indentation it had made in Shiro's neck. Shuichi bursts into tears, feeling terribly guilty for treating his dog so badly. The vet is forced to put Shiro to sleep and Shuichi reminisces about all the good times they had while carrying his faithful dog in his arms into the sunset. Category:GNIT Characters Category:Golden Retriever Category:Dogs Category:Pet Dogs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased (mercy-killed) Category:Males Category:English Breeds Category:Heroic Sacrifices